


Angels are watching over you

by Sherlockian_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, More will be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Build, dont know how to tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_grl/pseuds/Sherlockian_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a vessel there isn't much an angel can do to get noticed and Castiel learnt that the hard way as he watched the Winchesters through the years and most specifically Dean. He would sit up there in heaven and watch humanity do its work from a bird’s eye view with fascination and sometimes he would even long to be down there and experience the things that these bug like people did. But that curiosity all started when a young retired hunter whispered down to her unborn son late one night in Lawrence, Texas 1979. </p><p>“Angels are watching over you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do tend to take a long time to write things because I have a busy life and I constantly suffer from writers block. But I am determined to get this and all of my other fictions finished! Please stick with me.
> 
> And excuse the really short chapter... It was just an introduction for the fic.
> 
> Also I apologise if there are other fics with the same idea. I haven't read any of them and I don't mean to steal your idea. I just got sudden inspiration while watching Season 2 episode Houses of Holy

Without a vessel there isn’t much an angel can do to get noticed and Castiel learnt that the hard way as he watched the Winchesters through the years and most specifically Dean. He would sit up there in heaven and watch humanity do its work from a bird’s eye view with fascination and sometimes he would even long to be down there and experience the things that these bug like people did. But that curiosity all started when a young retired hunter whispered down to her unborn son late one night in Lawrence, Texas 1979.

“Angels are watching over you.”

And with that, he felt something deep within his inner being, like she was talking about him and asking him to keep an eye on her son. Castiel felt touched, marked to look after this child and watch over him.

He was to be Dean Winchester’s guardian angel.


	2. Infancy & Early Childhood

**_January 24 th 1979_ **

Dean Winchester was born at 11:45pm an ordinary baby with two hands, two feet and the correct amount of fingers, thumbs and toes. John stood beside his wife’s bedside and looked fondly down at their first son as he slept swaddled in a blanket against his mother’s breast and yawned with his tiny little mouth and poked his tongue out before settling back down with a small noise.

Castiel through the many years of his existence has seen his fair share of births. Some he would have said were heart-warming and others have been heartbreaking with all the babies in history that have lived and have been lost. But the birth of this little baby boy was one of the most beautiful things that he had seen. It was trouble free and the child was surrounded by the people that loved him most in the world. If only it would last.

At the moment he had got a good first look at his charge, Castiel would have smiled if he had a mouth to do so.  Little Dean looked so innocent and normal as he lay there and slept on in his blankets, unknowing of his future to come and of the forces that seek to take away his childhood.

From that moment on, the angel was in love with this human and he would do his best to do what Dean’s mother had promised him.

“Angels are watching over you Dean. Never forget that.” Mary whispered as she lowered her head and pressed a gentle kiss to her son’s soft forehead and the looked up to her husband and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I don’t think I have ever been happier than I am right now.” She murmured and handed the infant over to her husband, who pressed a kiss to his son’s head and placed him in the hospital cot for the rest of the night.

Once Dean had been settled in his crib, John Winchester bid his wife farewell and promised to be back in the morning to pick them up and bring them back to their beautiful home.

 _Rest well and I shall watch your child as you sleep._ Castiel promised and watched all through the night as the world moved on and the family settled down for the rest of the night. Mother, Father and Child exhausted from such a big and eventful day.

**_September 30 th 1979_ **

By the time Dean was eight months of age; he was stilling up by himself and communicating in the usual way of a baby. He was a smiley little thing and always so interested in the world around him. Dean would watch his mother as she would move around the home and do the usual things that a mother tended to do while she looked after her child and Dean would always be happy when his father was home, a real Daddy’s boy straight from the start of his life. Things where blissful and things were quiet as these two people managed to live a normal life. Despite the past that Mary had had and she had almost forgotten about the deal she made to save her father’s life.

This day was a day like any other, Mary was baking as little Dean sat in his bouncer and kept a close eye on her movements, as if he was already trying to figure out the mechanics of how to walk . John was at the garage, working hard to bring home the bacon to keep them afloat. It was peaceful and normal. Even Castiel had almost forgotten about the trouble that was to come.

**_January 24 th 1983_ **

On the day of Dean’s fourth birthday, the small sandy haired boy sat at the foot of the table and was surrounded by his little league tee ball mates and his family friends as he blew out the candles and made a wish.

 _I wish for a baby brother._ He wished to himself as he looked over to his mother who cradled her belly with a small proud smile on her face. Castiel heard his wish and would have smiled sadly if only he could.

 _You will get your wish dear little Dean. If only your family didn’t have to pay the price._ He thought and sat back to watch. For an angel of just pure consciousness, Castiel felt a lot of this young child that he had watched grow up. He would revel in the words whenever Dean would pray to the heavens and the way he believed his mother about angels. His young innocence was one to behold, so selfless even at an age so young.

He watched as Dean was handed the knife and his father helped him cut the cake, he watched when he opened his presents and got excited over the new baseball glove and ball that his father had bought him and he watched when Dean’s sugar high had ran out in the early evening and his father had carried him up to bed.

_Not long now and this will all have to end._

**_May 2 nd 1983_ **

The shrill cry of a newborn hit the air and baby Sam was born, very much the same way as Dean was, completely ordinary, but with a much different path to follow then his older brother of four years. This time John was not present at the birth. He sat in the waiting room with Dean and waited to be let in to meet the new addition to the family.

When the nurse did come in, it was to see Dean jump up from his seat and eagerly tugged his father along so they could hurry and meet his brother, the brother that Dean, even at four had sworn to himself to protect and do anything for. It was his responsibility as the older brother.

When he saw his mother laying there with the baby swaddled loosely so that his arms were free, Dean was carful as he crawled up onto the bed and settled himself down next to her, looked over her shoulder to see Sam properly.

“Hi Sammy.” He mumbled nervously reaching over and nearly jumping out of his skin when Sam took hold of his finger with a surprisingly strong grip, but then settled with a gentle smile on his face. “I’m your big brother Dean, You better get used to it.”

**_November 2 nd 1983_ **

This was it; this was the end of Dean’s childhood and the end of the era of being believed in for the just the time being. Castiel wished he had the ability to rewrite the future, but as he sat up in the garden, he watched down at earth with an emotion akin to horror. He shouldn’t be feeling, but he would swear upon his father’s name, he was feeling right then.

He watched as Mary, still half asleep wandered into the nursery and believed that there was nothing strange until she saw John asleep in front of the TV. The angel didn’t watch, he didn’t want to watch, but he did as Dean and Sam’s mother screamed and was hoisted up onto the ceiling, he would weep if he could as she bled out into Sam’s cot and John found her just as the flames burst forth and Sam was thrust into a frightened Dean’s arms.

The boy was only four years old, he shouldn’t have had to see this and yet he did.  As he stood out in the front lawn, the poor boy watched the window of the nursery just before his father picked up his two sons and ran. The window exploded with the heat and the flames licked up the walls as if mocking the family. _You should have kept out of my business._ It spoke and Castiel felt a rage that fought to overcome him.

oOo

When the fire was being extinguished, Dean could feel his heartbreak at the thought that he had lost his mother and beyond that. He could feel a chill that their family was being watched and not in the good sense that he had usually felt when he said his prayers. It felt of evil and he clutched at his father who held Sam and had the look of a man that would seek revenge, no matter how long it took.

“If angels were watching over me, you wouldn’t be dead.” He whispered to his mother. “I don’t believe anymore.”

And that cut the angel deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Main Blog: baconandmeggs96.tumblr.com  
> Fic Prompt Blog: sherlockiangrl96.tumblr.com


End file.
